teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcrystal Pirates
The Hellcrystal Pirates are a band of pirates searching for the lost One Piece treasure. The crew is co-captained by Jessica Akroyd and Damian Tayler. They have been known to be a ruthless, brutal, and deadly crew, who will dispose of any crew that gets in their way. Crew Members DAMIAN TAYLER - Damian is the co-captian of the Hellcrystal Pirates. He is well liked by many, but hated by countless others. He has been known to kill someone in cold blood, and beginning a calm conversation with someone he considers a friend minutes later. He has been called a Puppetmaster, a Manipulator, and one of the smartest pirates to ever live. He dreams of finding the Great Treasure of One Piece, and has made numerous allies along his journey. His bounty is tied with his girlfriend Jessica Akroyd. 289,000,000 JESSICA AKROYD - Jessica is the co-captain of the Hellcrystal Pirates. She has many friends around the world, but admits to people she meets that they are all simply her puppets, and if required, will be sacrificed for her gain. She was raped as a teenager and as a result has a heavy distrust for men. She often acts innocent and unexpecting, and even pretends to be afraid of physical confrontation. However, this is simply a ruse to fool opponents, as when put into a fight she attacks viciously with her hatchet, as well as a guillotine blade attached to a wooden staff. 289,000,000 SPARROW - Sparrow is 6 foot 6, 250 pounds. He is of African American descent, and wears a plastic sparrow mask at all times, hiding his face, which is supposedly disfigured. He was the first to be brainwashed by Damian and Jessica, and is extremely loyal to them. His real name is Bee Ballo. BOUNTY: 60,000,000 ALEC CAMBRINA - An Englishman who serves as the chef for the crew, he seems to be in on Jessica and Damian's schemes and doesn't appear as brainwashed as the other crew members. He is trained to use a Trident, which he carries with him to battle. He is known to be a cannibal. He stands 6 feet, and weighs 207 pounds. BOUNTY: 97,000,000 JAKE REENE - Jake Reene is a psychopath that was found in a forest by the Hellcrystal crew. He is developmentally disabled, and often functions as a small child. His attack patterns are wild and without thought, although once he overpowers his opponent, he will likely kill them unless ordered otherwise. He will only become savage when his lion plush toy is taken from him. He wears a straitjacket that is undone when he is set to fight. He stands 5 feet 11 inches, and weighs 131 pounds. BOUNTY: 45,000,000 RELTEE - His name is a pun on Hitler spelled backwards. Reltee is of German descent, and stands 6 feet 7 inches. He is one of the biggest crew members, and carries a Menorah at all times. He is often times silent, and has his own Jolly Roger, which depicts a simple blue splot across a smiling face. He is the least known and least violent of all Hellcrystal crew members, causing his bounty to be at 0. ROY MOORISE - A southern redneck, Roy is hardheaded and extremely aggressive. He takes to brute force to take down opponents, although he often requires help from his crewmates. He stands 6 feet 2 inches, and weighs 249 pounds. His nickname is "DeadHead". BOUNTY: 54,000,000 THE MONK NAMED SPIKE DIAMOND - This bi-polar monk will often meditate at all times before a fight, but will quickly go on the offensive, using his agility and dual sicles to slice his opponents. He is the oldest member of the crew at 38 years old, but his physical conditioning and ability to train for hours on end makes him a valuable and often underestimated crewmate. He is also the crew's navigator, and claims to have travelled to the New World in the past. BOUNTY: 71,000,000 Jolly Roger The Hellcrystal Jolly Roger depicts crimson red stalagmites in a patch of silver ground, with smoke rising and forming into a figure holding his arms out to form the shape of a cross. It is sometimes replaced with the stolen flags of other ships to impersonate them and throw off opponents. An older version of the Jolly Roger depicts a smiley forming a sleep sign with two overly detailed arms, and is yellow and red in color. The arms have also been seen in a cross formation. Unofficial Crew Members KILLER - One of the Eleven Supernovas, Killer once alligned himself with Jessica and Damian before they parted ways due to different goals. SANJI - Sanji was briefly associated with the Hellcrystals before joining the Strawhats. He parted ways with the Hellcrystals because he felt they would eventually kill him. Category:Characters